


Amor en tiempo de zombis

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maduro por descripciones muy detalladas, UST, apocalipsis zombie, armas muggle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso de proteger a Draco Malfoy, único inefable capaz de descubrir la cura zombi, tiene a Harry de un humor de mil perros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor en tiempo de zombis

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Fluffyfest 2013 organizado por hd-espanol en LJ.

  
— Putos zombis. Soy un inefable, no un auror, necesito un laboratorio y condiciones de trabajo. Claro, _“inventa una cura, Malfoy”_ , y cómo cojones voy a hacer eso en un carro.  
  
— Maldita sea, cállate Malfoy, vas a atraer a medio millón de zombis.  
  
Es tenso, es molesto, es irritante. El sol está a punto de caer, y es peligroso andar en carro conforme cae la noche, así que Harry acelera, a fin de llegar a algún lado que no sea putos carros vacíos en vacías carreteras en medio de la nada. No sabe qué hizo en su vida pasada, no sabe qué crimen fatal y perturbador cometió para haber tenido que estar con Malfoy en el momento en que el Infierno subió a la tierra. De todas las personas con las que podría haber tenido que huir, la chica del café, Hermione, el ministro de Magia, quién sea, tenía que ser Malfoy.  
  
Llevan casi dos semanas en la carretera, directo al norte en busca de un lugar dónde asentarse y comenzar a trabajar en la cura. Es un laboratorio de Inefables, alta securidad, musita Draco cuando Harry le pregunta, y no dice más. La infección avanzó rápidamente, y nadie estaba preparado para la velocidad con que los no vivientes se extenderían por el país, así que no han tenido mucho éxito con eso de avanzar rápidamente. La mayoría de estaciones de radio, o televisión muggles han colapsado, y la única forma viable de comunicarse es por Patronus. A veces, cuando Malfoy duerme, o está leyendo algunos de sus libros oscuros “por y para inefables”, Harry no puede evitar pensar en los muggles, en su lucha por la supervivencia, y en lo diezmada que estará la población cuando todo termine.  
  
Así que pone su granito de arena y trata de tragarse las ganas de aniquilar a Malfoy de un Avada porque quiera o no quiera, el rubio es uno de los mejores Inefables, y si alguien va a hallar la cura, tendrá que ser él.  
  
Eso, desde luego, no quita el hecho de que sea un irritante y pretencioso hijo de puta incapaz de escuchar a alguien cuando tiene que hacerlo. No es como si Draco le tuviese aprecio, así que no se siente culpable, que las cosas son lo que son, se dice Harry mientras aparca, finalmente habiendo llegado a una zona más habitable.  
  
Es un tipo de cabaña, algo oculta entre la vegetación, y Draco procede a bajarse del carro murmurando por lo bajo tonterías y gruñendo un poco mientras se estira después de más de siete horas en el carro.  
  
— ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
— A saber, Malfoy. — Pareciera que está apunto de soltar algo sarcástico, probablemente hastiado de todo, del calor y del polvo; pero Harry levanta una mano—Mira, es tarde, estamos cansados. Bajemos el equipaje y sigamos, ¿vale?  
  
— No tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes, Potter.  
  
— No son órdenes, demonios. Mira, eres un Inefable, y yo soy un auror, Kingsley me ha ordenado que te proteja y eso voy a hacer.  
  
Lo dice mientras saca un par de bolsos del carro y apaga convenientemente cualquier luz. El asunto es que Malfoy siempre lo saca de su tranquilidad y le hace perder el foco, ha sido siempre así, desde primer año, y nada ha cambiado en ese aspecto. Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco al oírlo, y está en menos de dos segundos frente a él, sus ojos despectivos y furiosos.  
  
— No necesito a nadie que me proteja, Potter. Grábate eso, y no tendremos problemas.  
  
— Soy el jefe de Aurores, Malfoy.  
  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ganaste la guerra? No estabas calificado para esto, Potter, ni siquiera terminaste la escuela. Es nepotismo, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¿No es irónico que me acusaras siempre de algo que terminarías disfrutando tú?  
  
Es cruel, y su sonrisa está ladeada, cargada de todo el desprecio que han intentado evitar durante las semanas pasadas con conversaciones cortas y al punto.  
  
Harry crispa las manos, y puede oír a Hermione diciéndole  _“No le hagas caso, eso es lo que busca”_  así que hace un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, respirando por la boca y fulminando a Draco con la mirada.  
  
— ¿Por qué no vas sacando las cosas para montar el campamento?  
  
Debió haber pensado, debió haber sido lo primero que hizo cuando decidieron quedarse en ese lugar. Lo hacía toda la vida, cuando fueron en busca de los Horrcrux: hechizos de protección, hechizos de barrera, y todo para olvidarse ahora, que tiene que proteger a alguien.  
  
Draco se aparta todavía con una sonrisa burlona, encogiéndose de hombros, aparentemente satisfecho con el nivel de fastidio que ha provocado, y comienza a arrastrar algunos equipajes cerca de la cabaña, mientras Harry se da la vuelta y se adentra en el bosque a ver si hay amenazas, mientras palmea sus jeans, en busca de su varita. No está.  
  
— Mierda.  
  
Un escalofrío helado le recorre la piel cuando oye a Malfoy gritar su nombre.  
  


  
Puede que se haya pasado un poco con eso del nepotismo, vale. Draco no está acostumbrado a tener que compartir espacio con gente que no soporta, y mucho menos, el héroe del bendito Mundo Mágico, siempre dispuesto a alzar la varita por los inocentes y desafortunados del mundo. Draco no es un ser humano desafortunado, gracias de nada, por Merlín, él también luchó la guerra y salió vivo. Si algo saben hacer los Malfoy es  _sobrevivir_.  
  
Vale, al final no es culpa de Potter, que solo obedece órdenes, pero es frustrante y no hay nadie con quién pagarla. Eso de tener conversaciones vía Patronus es tedioso, lento y poco satisfactorio, y Pansy Parkinson no lidia con esas tonterías, querido.  
  
Está distraído, lo admite, y está sonriendo un poco, porque claramente no ha perdido su toque si todavía puede sacar de sus casillas a Potter de esa manera. Empuja las bolsas con el pie, y es por ello quizás que no se percata de la presencia en las sombras al lado de la cabaña, es quizás por eso que no se da cuenta cuando esta se acerca hasta que oye un sonido gutural y gira rápidamente para encontrarse a un no viviente a cerca de un metro de él.  
No hay cómo correr, y cuando la criatura se abalanza encima de él, Draco forcejea, tratando de evitar que lo muerda, y el terror lo sofoca, porque no es así como quiere morir, solo en medio de la nada, a varios metros del tipo con el que ha tenido un enamoramiento desde la maldita escuela, y al que incordia porque sí. No quiere morir sin tomar sus propias decisiones, no quiere ser devorado vivo, y peor, no quiere convertirse en un cadáver viviente.  
  
Así que grita, fuerte, su voz desgarrada, y se olvida de que acaba de pelear con Harry sobre el hecho de que no necesita protección, porque el zombi está peligrosamente cerca de su cara, su piel putrefacta y suave al tacto, pestilente, y Draco no cree poder soportar las náuseas. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos ante el olor y el pánico que corre por sus venas; las mandíbulas, los músculos sueltos y mohosos de la criatura están cada vez más cerca de su rostro, y Draco puede sentir su aliento cuando suena un disparo y la cabeza del zombi explota, esparciendo sangre y pedazos de cráneo, su cuerpo pesado colapsando encima de Draco.  
  
Es Harry.  
  
— Mierdamierdamierda, Malfoy, Malfoy, ¿te mordieron? ¿Estás bien?— Harry ha corrido hacia él, y ha quitado de un golpe al zombi de encima suyo. Lo hace sentarse, jalándolo de los brazos, y lo revisa palmeando su torso, su rostro, buscando huellas de mandíbulas, algún desgarrón, pero no encuentra nada. Ha tirado a un lado el arma que llevaba, un revólver que guardaba en su casaca por si sucedía algo como esto.  
  
Draco no dice nada, sus ojos fijos mirando al bosque de donde salió el zombi, y su garganta seca, incapaz de generar sonido. Siente la sangre húmeda del zombi en su camisa, y aún puede oler su aliento podrido si respira profundo. Han pasado semanas desde que la infección se extendió y los no vivientes comenzaron a devorar a la gente, e incluso antes de ello, Draco ha visto la muerte más veces de las que puede contar; y sin embargo, es la primera vez que está tan cerca de ella.  
  
— ¡Draco, reacciona!— grita Harry, sacudiéndolo y es solo entonces que Draco sale de su trance; fija sus ojos en Harry y lentamente, como si no pudiese evitarlo, comienza a temblar, visiblemente aterrado.  
Están cara a cara, Harry apartando los mechones de cabello ensangrentados del rostro de Draco y presionando su frente contra la suya.  
  
— Estás bien— musita, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, y Draco asiente, soltando un suspiro tembloroso y cerrando los ojos al fin.  
  
Las manos de Harry que sujetaban sus brazos, sosteniéndolo para que no se dejara caer, se envuelven alrededor de su torso, y Draco se percata a medias, de que no es el único cuya respiración está a mil por hora, y cuando apoya su cuerpo contra el de Harry, siente que tampoco es su corazón el único que late desesperadamente.  
  
 _Temió por mi vida_ , piensa. Y no es un pensamiento grande, ni lo termina de procesar, pero sus manos rodean la espalda de Harry y se quedan ahí un largo rato, temblando cada vez menos mientras Harry lo sujeta fuerte sin importar la sangre y el olor a cadáver que se ha intensificado tras la muerte del zombi.  
  
— Vamos, tenemos que irnos. El olor atraerá a más zombis.  
  
Draco asiente, y recogen las cosas rápido, sin separarse, Harry con el revólver en mano y mirando a sus alrededores con precaución. Conduce él, a pesar del cansancio, porque es el único que puede hacerlo, y Draco se queda dormido en el asiento del copiloto, sus manos crispadas sobre sus propias rodillas. No ha tenido fuerzas ni para cambiarse la camisa y Harry ruega que lleguen a un hotel pronto, algún lugar donde los no vivientes aún no hayan llegado, donde Draco pueda lavarse las memorias de esta noche y recuperar su sarcasmo y su altanería y todo aquello que lo hace Draco Malfoy.  
  
Conduce, y al mirar al lado, descuidando la carretera, siente un desgarro en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, imaginando que hubiese muerto Draco. Es porque es el único Inefable capaz de hallar una cura, se dice, pero eso no es cierto. A pesar de los años de enemistad y el odio, siempre ha habido una tensión inexplicable entre ellos. A lo mejor es esto, verdadera preocupación por el otro, una amistad de esas legendarias entre gente radicalmente opuesta. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago y no se entiende. Vuelve la vista a la carretera y trata de sacar su mente de esos pensamientos, porque no lleva a buen puerto.  
  
Harry tiene 24 años, y es difícil pensar que lleva años sintiéndose así sin percatarse. Aunque tiene gracia que haya tenido que acabar el mundo para que se dé cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por Draco Malfoy. Le da un giro ciertamente irónico a todas esas veces en que dijo que jamás le agradaría Draco, que tendría que acabar el mundo para que eso pasara.  
  
Puto universo.  
  


  
  
Lo primero de lo que se percata es que está en una cama, y que el viento golpea su pecho con fuerza, provocándole escalofrí;os. Le toma un rato percatarse de que es el aire acondicionado y que está sin camiseta sobre la cama, sin rastros de sangre en su piel o cerca de él. Hasta su cabello está suave y húmedo, como si lo acabaran de lavar.  
  
Draco se sienta en la cama, y esconde el rostro en sus manos, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que probablemente Harry Potter lo haya metido a la ducha. No sabe si hacer algún comentario desagradable o simplemente abrazarlo de nuevo, como la noche anterior, y odia tener sentimientos tan encontrados. Recuerdos del día de ayer vuelven a su mente paulatinamente y Draco no puede evitar tocarse el cuello, pensativo y algo horrorizado, como si le hubiese pasado a otra persona; como si no hubiera sido él el que hace unas horas tenía el pecho bañado en sangre y ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de Harry Potter, el héroe del Mundo Mágico.  
  
Casi espera que Harry le diga algo cuando la puerta a la habitación se abre, pero este solo lo mira y suspira, cansado.  
  
— Por fin, Merlín, quería dormir.  
  
Draco arquea una ceja y pone los ojos en blanco, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ducha tranquilamente, como si nada sucediera; y no puede evitar la corriente de agradecimiento que lo recorre.  
— Ocioso como siempre, Potter.  
  
Podría haberse burlado de su desesperación, o de la manera en que sus manos se ciñeron con fuerza alrededor de la espalda de Harry, o porque gritó su nombre cuando todo parecía perdido, pero no lo ha hecho. Se conocen, y eso lo sabe Draco; Harry sabe perfectamente que es poco probable que alguna vez le agradezca, que eso significaría admitir que fue débil frente a él. A Draco le toma un segundo decidirlo.  
  
Que le den a las expectativas.  
  
Se detiene antes de cruzar el umbral del baño, y no gira, pero…  
  
— Lo de anoche... Gracias por salvar mi vida.  
  
Puede oír el sonido de sorpresa de Harry y el golpe sordo de su cuerpo golpeando la cama, como si se hubiera dejado caer sobre ella. Oye el gruñido que suelta y el “No fue nada, Mafoy. Harías lo mismo por mí”, y no puede evitar pensar que en esto tampoco se equivoca. Ya lo ha probado antes, al fin y al cabo, en la Mansión Malfoy durante la Guerra.  
  
Cierra la puerta del baño tras él, apoyando la espalda contra la madera fría, y se pregunta por qué volvieron a caer en el patrón de odiarse después de la Guerra. No hay una respuesta satisfactoria, la verdad. Quizás porque eran las expectativas de todo el Mundo Mágico, o porque dos tercios del Trío Magnífico detestan a Draco Malfoy con toda su alma. Hace unos días, Draco habría jurado que lo odiaban en su totalidad, pero ahora, con todo el universo jodido y Harry Potter salvándole la vida y abrazándolo después de una experiencia casi fatal por el simple hecho de confortarlo, ya no está tan seguro.  
  
  
Se quedan en el hotel un día más. Es incómodo y un poco tenso, todavía en alerta constante, pero Harry bromea y hace como si nada hubiese pasado y Draco le sigue el hilo. Es como una danza, Draco no es tan incisivo y Harry es menos reservado, y conversan. No es como si no hubieran conversado antes, pero es que casi todas sus conversaciones acababan en discusiones donde Draco soltaba alguna frase contra los Weasley y Harry le recordaba a Draco su pasado como mortífago, y en pocas palabras siempre estaban a milésimas de segundo de sacar las varitas y cruciarse sin compasión.  
  
Es distinto y Harry se pregunta qué cambió, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.  
  
Se marchan por la madrugada, el sol despuntando, y Harry pone música, una de esas cosas muggles que Draco está comenzando a apreciar después de días oyéndolas. La carretera es amplia, y cada vez hay menos zombis alrededor, como si la gente se estuviera defendiendo mejor conforme se dirigen más al norte. A lo mejor es el frío, medita Draco, y se pierde un poco en los posibles factores de que el frío disminuya las capacidades de los no vivientes.  
  
Harry lo mira de reojo, como si quisiera comprobar que está bien sin preguntar, y cuando Draco se gira a enfrentar su mirada, Harry sonríe de lado, negando con la cabeza, como si se estuviera resignando a algo. No puede evitar sonreír un poco en respuesta y poner los ojos en blanco; la mirada de Harry vuelve a la carretera, pero su media sonrisa no se desvanece.  
  
— Vamos a encontrar el laboratorio.  
  
Lo dice con convicción, como si dijera  _“vamos a sobrevivir, como sea”_  y Draco vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento, mirando la carretera a su vez.  
  
— Redundante, Potter. Es obvio que voy a encontrar a esa cura y salvar al mundo.  
  
— Que no se te suba.  
  
— ¿Hablando de la experiencia, Potter?  
  
Es ligero, el tipo de conversación que llevan años teniendo, pero sin el resentimiento que se había acumulado con el tiempo y la tensión. Harry ríe y niega con la cabeza; está curiosamente risueño, y una de sus manos va a la rodilla de Draco, palmeando burlonamente.  
  
— Si alguien sabe de egos en este carro, ese eres tú, Malfoy.  
  
Draco se queda quieto; la mirada de Harry permanece en la carretera y su mano no se ha movido, reposando sobre su rótula como si hubiese olvidado retirarla. Traga saliva, y lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, coloca su mano encima de la de Harry, que gira para entrelazar sus dedos.  
  
— Yo no estaría tan seguro, San Potter.

 


End file.
